Wild Fire (Tom Hiddleston Fanfiction)
by TheWolfenRed
Summary: This is a Tom Hiddleston fanfiction with Loki character later :P Enjoy!
1. Chapter 1

Work sucked ass today for the young and beautiful Shelby. Working at a local Vans in Burbank California, she was the store manager. And being a store manager, she did all the paperwork and did the terminations and hiring and dealt with corporate the most. The only thing she really looked forward to was returning home to her apartment complex and blast her music and take steamy baths. And occasionally peer out her window to see her sexy neighbor, Tom Hiddleston, return from work. He was a very sweet man. His aquamarine eyes were piercing and almost always made Shelby stutter when she'd talk to him. They'd gone to lunch on occasion and got to know each other. As far as she knew he didn't have a significant other. They actually had a lot in common, loved movies and books and video games. Mainly books and movies. He was a professor at the University of Los Angeles. Not much of a commute, but traffic was definitely and issue every day. But I guess the money he made was worth it. Being a store manager Shelby made decent money, but not as much money as Tom made. With acting on the side, he was a full time professor. So every time she watched him drive up the narrow street in his silver Acura sports car, he'd always exit his vehicle in such a carefree, sexy way. Tom would always be spot on in his fashion. A nice dress shirt with a tie or bowtie and a large leather briefcase at his side. His hair was always perfect, either slicked back or he let it curl softly on top of his head. He made Shelby's insides turn to mush and made her body react in ways it hadn't in years. She had fallen incredibly hard for him. But she knew he was way out of her league and made no attempt to try to convince him to actually consider dating. But today he was a little late. It was like six or seven in the evening, and he was usually home by then. He probably got stuck in heavy ass traffic. His car wasn't in its usual spot. Shelby carried her piles of paperwork threw the main doors and got into the elevator and pressed to floor 5. Walking carefully to her door and fumbling with her keys, she finally shoved the door open and tossed the pile of folders and paperwork onto her small leather loveseat and began stripping herself of clothing. She tore at her shirt and ripped off her bra and her heavy breasts sprung from the tight, uncomfortable fabric. The weight of the world was no longer on her shoulders. She began removing her pants, bending out of them and slipping off her socks in the process. She was left in her red lacy panties and went to her bathroom. Her bathroom was the largest room in her big apartment. She had a large glass shower that could easily fit four people and then a large porcelain bath rub that had a lovely sweeping wave for the perfect sitting position. Shelby rarely used the shower. She was infatuated with the tub. So old fashioned and beautiful. She turned the water onto high heat and walked away and put her IPod on the dock and put it on shuffle. "Fractals" by Seven Lions came on first. Walking into her bedroom, Shelby threw open the large window, from her view she could see the freeway in the distance and her parking lot. Tom lived in the complex literally across from hers, he lived on the sixth or seventh floor above her so he was at an angle. The warm summer hair penetrated through the stagnant air of the complex. She did not care who saw her naked. She really didn't. But she would like to know if Tom did see her naked. She did have a stunning body. Shelby had muscular calves and thighs from her years of dance and bike riding. Her hips were full and womanly, "child bearing hips" as her mother would say. Her stomach wasn't the flattest but she thought it attractive. And her breasts were full and round. A perfect handful in her mind. Anything more than a handful is a waste. Shelby had shoulder length dark brown hair that curled and waved freely. She often kept it in a bun because it was so thick and wild. And her eyes were a bright brown. Average eyes, average hair, average body, and average person. Definitely not good enough for Tom Hiddleston. She turned up the music loud enough so she could almost hear it echo outside. The water was almost overflowing and steam rose from the scalding water. Shelby slipped into the water and groaned out. The intense heat enveloped her body and made a familiar ache between her legs. She couldn't remember the last time she had masturbated, let alone had sex. It probably had been longer than six months. But she decided to ignore that urge while she was bathing. Shelby scrubbed her skin hard with her scrubby and used shea butter soap on herself. Various songs from various artists sounded through her surround sounds. One of which was "Beast" by Nico Vera. The water was becoming cold and that was Shelby's queue to get out. She reached in and let the water drain and stood from the water and took her hair out from the bun and let her locks fall around her face. She patted herself dry and walked to her window and looked out over the area. The wind was blowing perfectly through the open window and dried her off the rest of the way. People drove up in their cars and parked them in the lot, a few peered up at her and stopped in their tracks and admired the view. She didn't care in the slightest. After waiting for a few moments, she noticed that Tom's car still hadn't made its way home. She sighed, deeply disappointed. As she walked away from the window, she could hear the vibrating growl of a master engine which made her turn around and pad back to the window. Literally just as she made it to the window, Nine Inch Nail's song, "Closer" came on. The deep, seductive base boomed throughout the room and out into the outside. Shelby could feel the thick, vibrating boom in her throat and chest. Her heart thundered as hard as the base. She watched Tom's car pull into his space and he turned off the car and stepped out into the open air. Jesus fuck, he was stunning today. And all indigo blue dress coat and matching pants with dress shoes and a white button up underneath. Shelby watched him from just beyond his line of sight. Stalker, yeah she knew. But how could one not gawk at this godly man?

"_You let me violate you, you let me desecrate you, you let me penetrate you, you let me complicate you…Help me, I broke apart my insides, help me, I've got no soul to sell, help me, the only thing that works for me, help me get away from myself…I want to fuck you like an animal."_

_Oh Gods. _As the animal part came out, Tom looked straight to her window. Her breath hitched and her heart stopped. She could see his bright white teeth make a full smile and he then pulled out his briefcase and walked to the front doors of his complex. He looked back several times to see if he could find her. He probably did. Right before he was completely out of sight Shelby saw that he suddenly ran to the doors and into the elevator. He was heading up to his room. Thinking quickly, she went and got a white cotton tank top and splashed herself with water in the right areas, making it look like it was an accident. She went and brought a pair of her favorite tight boy short underwear and waited to see his blinds quiver. About a minute later she watched Tom shove aside his blinds and open the door to his balcony. But he did not go outside, just as she thought he'd do. She ran over to the music player and restarted the song. Once more the thundering base pounded in her ears and rumbled in her body. She was absolutely certain that he was listening and watching. _Showtime. _Shelby walked gracefully into his line of sight and acted as though he wasn't watching. Her ass partially faced his way and she carefully pulled up her panties and made sure they were taut against her cheeks. Having the sudden urge to dance, she swayed and tilted her hips with the music. It was nothing spectacular but it was subtle and sexy. Directing a swift gaze to his window she saw him. Shelby saw him in the shadows, standing there. Watching intently. The music quickened and so did her heart. She slid her hands up and down her body. One hand going up and under her shirt, the other wandering under her panties. Just when the music was about to end, she pushed a finger inside and that familiar spark ignited. She felt her skin flare up with that nostalgic blush, the tingle rush up her body. For a mere second she felt her body react. Then she opened her eyes to see Tom standing shirtless on his balcony blatantly staring at Shelby. The spark became a fire, and the fire burned hot.


	2. Chapter 2

At that moment, she wasn't sure what to do. "_Just fucking talk to him."_ Her conscious told her. "_Maybe he wants you just has much as you want him. Courage Shelby, courage." _ She pushed herself to stare at him, then move away from sight and turn the music down. When she dashed back to the window he was still there, gawking at her. Shelby walked out onto her balcony, still very aware of her scantily clad body. Her shirt was still wet and somewhat see-through.

"Hey Tom. Enjoying the view?" Shelby asked innocently.

"Ehehehe, well I um, well you see…yes I was enjoying the view. And I still am." He stammered.

His little laugh was that of pure, raw sexy in its truest form. She lied. Everything about Tom was pure and raw sexy. He had a beautiful body. Lean and muscular. His hair was slicked back today. It was getting rather long. Holy shit, his hair was dyed jet black. The look was really sexy on him.

"Oh? What caught your attention?" She teased; leaning and resting her chest on her arms.

"Ehehe, well at first it was your choice of music. Then when I saw you, I couldn't pull my eyes from you." Jesus fuck…his very words, his tone and even his look made her insides melt. It made her giggle.

Shelby let her head fall forward in a quiet laugh. After she flipped her hair back up and used a hand to push the annoying thick locks out of the way.

"What are you doing tonight, Shelby?" Her hopes rose high now.

"Eh, nothing really. Just paperwork. What about you, Tom? Have any plans?"

"Oh. Well I was actually hoping that you would have dinner with me here at my place." His offer was so tempting that she couldn't resist. But she had to get her paperwork finished or else she would probably lose her job.

"Well that's an offer only a madwoman would refuse. But I sadly must refuse. I have to get this pile of paperwork finished or else my boss will have my head on a silver platter." Shelby immediately saw a look of sadness wash across his flawless features. She felt so bad and wanted to kiss him to make him feel better.

"Well what if I brought dinner to you?" He tried again. She was beginning to feel like a bitch for turning him down. But she had to get her paperwork finished.

"Well if you absolutely want to have dinner with me, then sure. Give me five minutes." Shelby said sinfully. So turned around and showed her ass to him and walked back inside her home, closing the balcony door. Tom still stood there with a huge grin of his face. She smiled back at him and he moved fluidly back into his apartment.

Shelby darted to her closet and dug out a decent form fitting shirt that had a low-ish v-neck. She also threw on some booty shorts, ones she usually slept in.

"Holy shit is this happening? Is this really happening? Jesus fuck, it is. I'd be lying to myself if I said I wouldn't be disappointed if nothing happened tonight."

Anxiety gripped her, Shelby's body shook nervously. So she decided that she'd sit with her paperwork. Start organizing it. That way when he does answer the door, her nerves would've calmed down. Picking up individual pieces of paper off the ground, Shelby read and organized them in her hands. When she went to set them with the larger pile of folders, her cat, Sammy-Joe was laying on them.

"Dude, what the fuck? You know I need those!" She argued with the animal.

All Sammy did was meow at her cutely and roll around on the paperwork more.

"You brat!" Shelby groaned. She stroked her precious pet on her belly, tickling her. Sammy playfully bit her and scratched her. She had rescued her from the Palm Springs heat around six years ago. She had a dislocated him when she found her. Now she was in perfect condition. And the love of her life. If her cat didn't like somebody, then it was safe to say that Shelby shouldn't. As if on cue, she heard the knock at her door. Shelby and Sammy shared a quick glance and she rose up to the door. With the chain on the lock, she peered into the gloriously blue green eyes of Tom. He smiled brilliantly, making Shelby smile back.

"Hello beautiful." He smiled again. Shelby smiled back at him and undid the chain and opened the door all the way.

Suddenly Sammy darted out the door and stopped at Tom's feet, sniffing.

"Hey! Samantha Joe you get back in this house now!" Shelby yelled. But the grey cat wasn't listening. Instead she sniffed Tom's shoes and legs and finally rubbed her cheeks against his legs and started purring.

"Aww she likes me." Tom cooed. He knelt down and ran his hand over Sammy's head and down her back to tail. Scratching her cheeks and chin.

"Holy shit, she doesn't do that with anybody, not even my mother!"

"Come on, Sammy, listen to mommy." Tom said cutely. He stood back up and Sammy darted back into the house. They walked into the apartment and Shelby closed the door behind them and walked passed Tom to pick Sammy off the table.

"I have something for you, Shelby." He presented her a rose from behind his back, a beautiful red rose. She was shocked by his act of kindness.

"Oh my, thank you Tom. You are too sweet." She shined. Shelby moved lose to him and placed a chaste kiss on his cheek. Right before she pulled away Tom put his hands around her waist and pulled her to him again and he gave her a kiss on her cheek. Oh Lord, his lips were so soft and slightly wet.

"You obviously want me to explode." She joked, stroking the kissy spot.

Holy shit his skin was so soft underneath her lips. The smell of his skin was that of expensive after shave. And when he kissed her on the cheek, Shelby was sure that she would explode. But she kept her cool and took his kiss with great joy. Tom laughed in the way she loved.

"Ehehehe, I'd be sad if you exploded my dear." Tom moved to take a seat on my couch next to her cat.

"Hah, I'm sure. So what are we doing for dinner?"

"Well I was hoping I could convince you to still go out with me."

"But Tom, I have to get my paperwork finished. See that huge pile? Yeah I have to get that done."

He came up from behind Shelby, who was putting the rose in a small vase. Shelby spun around only to almost tap noses with him, he was that close.

"Jesus you scared me!"

"I didn't mean to get that close I'm sorry. But please think about it. You can always call off tomorrow. Besides, I have friends I want you to meet. Colleagues really."

Thoughts jumbled in her mind. Time with Tom…or work…fuck it.


End file.
